Talk:Olaf One-Eye
Inconsistencies in the game I thought it was a shame that when you met Olaf in Sovngarde that there is not option to talk to him and he can't therefore reference that you fought his Draugr corpse. Still at least this form actually has one eye, unlike his Draugr self. It's a shame the game just recycles things like any special boss that isn't a dragon is 90% of the time a Draugr Death Lord skin or that there is only one dog model or werewolf model for the entire game etc. 06:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, and Olaf One Eye is King Olaf One Eye, therefore they do not need seperate pages. It just clutters up the wiki. Aesse (talk)Aesse Lies aren't facts The fact that you can say something happened that didn't is irrelevant. King Olaf One-Eye was obviously not Numinex, as they were seen together, and it is unlikely that that dragon's skull is anyone's other than Numinex. If it were, then Olaf would have had to find a way to kill another dragon, which would render the entire point of him making a deal with Numinex moot. It's an interesting fact that you can say that, but it's one that should go in the quest's thread, not here. Apparently I forgot to sign this. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Loving letters For some reason, no matter how I try to but it, in the Sovenguard section, the word "as" keeps getting attached to the link "bard" and it reads as "bardas". What's going on and how do I make it go away?! Zelron (talk) 18:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : Think I fixed it; I used delete to get rid of letters to avoid breaking the link, then typed in what I wanted. I don't know; that might not have been the part you were talking about. : I have no idea why that happened. : Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) More Inconsistencies As far as I understand, the quest about defeating Olaf One-Eye in his draugr form is still available AFTER defeating Alduin in Sovngarde. That means his soul exists in two places at the same time, because draugrs obviously have their souls intact, as it is possible to capture them into the soul gem. This should be mentioned in this article, maybe also in the "Sovngarde" and "Draugr" articles.Faust-RSI (talk) 11:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Scandinavian kings I highly believe Olaf is a reference to Scandinavian kings. There were a lot of kings with the name of Olaf or Olof in Norway, Sweden and Denmark during the viking ages. Exactly which king they reference Olaf One-Eye is still unclear to me, but I'd bet my money on Olaf I of Norway since he was the first of many Norwegian kings with the name Olaf, and he also founded Norway's first capital city and church. CyborgROX (talk) 19:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Having the same name doesn't mean he was based on him. How are they alike? Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 20:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : They were both kings, they were both nordic, they were both from a viking-ish age and they were both famous. Besides, I never said he was based on him. I just strongly believe it's a reference to him. (Unsigned) : Olaf was also a very common Nordic name, and could have been chosen at random. If it were anything else, I'd agree with you, but unless there's something more concrete... Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 15:46, May 30, 2013 (UTC) :: It seems I forgot to sign my reply :l CyborgROX (talk) 13:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC)